


Спроси незнающих

by chubush



Category: A Dark Traveling - Roger Zelazny, Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Lord Demon - Roger Zelazny & Jane Lindskold, Roadmarks - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочешь разобраться в ситуации? Гадай на картах. Особенно, если сам их нарисовал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спроси незнающих

Гостиная была отделана в болотно-зеленых тонах, под стать настроению Мерлина, и усиливала его тоску. Он только что поссорился с Люком. Опять. В последнее время они не могли спокойно общаться. На очередное празднество в Кашфе Мерлин приехал, чтобы предложить Люку должность во Владениях Хаоса. Раз тот спихнул правление в Кашфе на Ринальдо, то теперь был, объективно говоря, свободен. Короче, Мерлин предложил, а Люк вскипел. Это у него хорошо получается — вскипать...

А потом ушел.

Наверное, не стоит здесь оставаться? Пока Мэндор не ждет возвращения правителя Хаоса, можно наведаться в Амбер. Неофициально, конечно. Послушать, как Рэндом сбрасывает на барабанах все, что достало. Себе барабаны, что ль, завести?

Мерлин сел за стол, вытащил из кармана колоду карт и принялся ее мешать. Колода была необычной — он нарисовал на картах приснившихся ему существ. Рисовал, не думая, что способен с ними связаться, но оказалось — может. Мерлин старался не задумываться, где находятся миры, в которых они живут. В конце концов, Отражений на всех хватит.

Одна из карт выпала на стол, перевернувшись. На ней была нарисована серая кошка. Да, все началось именно с разговора с Серой Дымкой. Он помнил свое изумление, которое сменилось интересом и благодарностью. Колода снов оказалась незаменимой в гадании. О, это идея! Он достал карту Люка. Его отношение к Мерлину пусть и будет сегодняшним вопросом к картам.

Мерлин в последний раз перемешал колоду снов и выложил три перевернутых карты рядом с картой Люка. Этот расклад был популярен во Владениях Хаоса. В основном, карты просто толковались, потому как разговаривать с ними могли единицы. Верхняя карта называлась «голова» и обозначала мысли того, на кого гадают, средняя — «сердце», это были чувства, а нижняя — «ноги», то есть действия.

Мерлин перевернул верхнюю карту. С нее глянула оранжевая собака с плоской мордой и здоровенными круглыми глазищами. На самом деле шерсть ее не имела кричащего апельсинового оттенка — она была скорее ближе к красноватому мерцанию раскаленных углей, еще не подернувшихся пеплом.

— Здравствуй, Шамбала!

— Приветствую, лорд Мерлин! Извини, я сейчас плохая собеседница.

— Что-то случилось?

— Пухнасточка, моя дочь... Помнишь ее? Она должна была вернуться шесть дней назад. Я места себе не нахожу. А если...

— Не волнуйся так. Она же не одна?

— С ней Ходок.

— Кто это?

— Демон и опытный путешественник по другим мирам.

Несколько секунд тишины.

— Наверное, ты прав. Спасибо. Буду думать о лучшем. Просто больше всего пугает неизвестность.

Шамбала растворилась, снова став рисунком, а Мерлин задумался. Страх? Чего так боится Люк? Чего-то, связанного с ним, Мерлином?

Он помедлил несколько секунд, выдохнул и открыл карту, олицетворяющую сердце Люка. На ней был изображен невысокий, лысый, очень смуглый человек — невероятно толстый. Его мясистые пальцы нежно касались куска глины, вертевшегося на ножном гончарном круге. Человек сидел перед входом в пещеру.

Несколько секунд — и вот он уже мягко улыбается, а за его плечом расстилается лунная тьма.

— Мерлин! Чудесная ночь, не находишь?

— Привет, Мондамей! Я вижу, у тебя там полнолуние.

— Да. Я вышел полюбоваться луной и пересчитать дни ожидания.

— Сколько осталось?

— Тринадцать дней. И я, наконец, увижу лик любимой.

Он прикрыл глаза и произнес:

— К Тебе, к Тебе одной взываю я из бездны,  
В которую душа низринута моя...

— Передавай мои поздравления.

— Обязательно. Знаешь, она лучшее, что случилось со мной. Когда я слышу голос Цветов, внутри все поет и танцует. Я так люблю ее...

Его лицо снова превратилось в картинку. Мерлин почувствовал, как не хватает воздуха. Щеки горели. «Нет ни малейшего повода сомневаться в гадании. А значит... Люк любит его? Нет, звучит дико. Может, не стоит так прямо понимать сказанное картами? Любовь вполне может означать, что в сердце Люка я занимаю не последнее место. Дружба. Да. Можно выдыхать.»

Карта, символизирующая действия, которые Люк предпримет в ближайшее время, оказалась картой Бекки. Крепенькая светловолосая девушка смотрела в пламя свечи. В нем вставали образы прошлого, настоящего, будущего, снова прошлого... Они переливались, как карты. Контакт установился легко, будто его ждали. Улыбка Бекки сияла светло и радостно. Она затараторила:

— Привет, Мерлин. Удачи тебе. Он, наконец, решился!

Мерлин почувствовал чьи-то руки на своих плечах. Связь с Бекки тут же оборвалась. Он запрокинул голову. Люк улыбался бесшабашно и решительно. Он произнес:

— Я обдумал твое сказочное предложение. Это почти то, чего я всегда хотел.

— Почти?

— Почти. Мне мало должности и твоей дружбы.

— Чего же ты хочешь?

— Ответа. Я люблю тебя.

Теплые пальцы на щеке. Вместо разбегающихся мыслей — пустота.

— Ты не удивлен.

— Я узнал об этом пару минут назад. Правда, не поверил.

— У тебя всегда был этот дар — опережать на решающий миг.

Мерлин встал, повернулся к Люку, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Не жду мгновенного ответа — сам шел к признанию столько лет! Я только надеюсь, что ты быстрее решишь, что любишь меня.

— Люк!

Слушать его было удивительно приятно. Может, Люк и прав. Проклятье, он всегда прав!


End file.
